dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial Island
Tutorial Island The Dungeon Realms Tutorial Island is where all new players go when they first join the Dungeon Realms experience. It is an island that is off the coast of Cyrennica's waters and contains many different NPC's which explain the mechanics of Dungeon Realms. Beginning To begin your Journey on the island, you are initially approached by the Island Greeter who welcomes you to the World of Andalucia and also directs you to the next Guide. As you travel through the Island Inn you will pass by a wall explaining gems, your character journal, and the realm star. Outside the room, you may skip the tutorial by speaking to the Ship Sailor in the corner or continue through the tutorial by heading down the stairs and continuing on the island. Equipment and Interface The next guides on the Island are the Equipment and Interface guides, which each explain the starting items for the new player in Dungeon Realms. The Interface guide tells of the Hearts above players and shops and the Health represented as a level and so forth. The equipment guide also tells of the realm star and how it can be used to open the realm shop, add builders to the realm build list, and upgrade your realm. Shop Circle Heading down the road past the Equipment Master and Interface Guide you will see a circle of NPC's, each of which have a separate function in Dungeon Realms. There is a Merchant, an Item Vendor, a Guild Registrar, an Animal Tamer, and a Skill Trainer. As the player passes by each of these NPC's, they will explain what they are but do not contain an objective which relates to the completion of the tutorial. Mining Profession Passing the Shop Circle will lead the player towards the Master Miner surrounding by an abundance of ore nodes and item frames encasing Pickaxes of their prospective tier. As the player speaks the Master Miner, he will tell them of the Mining Profession and its mechanics, and then will hand the player (once the objective is complete) 5 coal ore to aid them in their journey. Fishing Profession The next guide on the Island is the Master Fisherman, who is located off the dip in the road and he is on a fishing dock for the adventurer to speak with him. He explains the concept of fishing and hands a raw fish for the player to cook on the furnace. When the player glances across the beach, he'll notice sand castles and a life ring, a few easter eggs constructed by the builders. Shops, Loot Chests, Banks, and Anvils When the player continues from the Fisherman, he will pass by a wall explaining many key mechanics of Dungeon Realms. These include Player Owned Shops, Loot Chests, the Bank and how to upgrade it, and Anvils. The player can glance at these signs to gain mechanics about each one and how they function in Dungeon Realms. The Tier and Attribute Wall The next wall on the new adventurer's journey explains the tiered weapons and equipment on Dungeon Realms along with Vitality, Dexterity, and Strength and what they do on certain equipment. The player is advised to glance at these and gain a knowledge of how the tier system works and how the unique attributes can sway combat. Alignment The next assortment of guides are the alignment guides. These include the Chaotic Guide, the Neurtral Guide, and the Alignment Guide himself! Each guide explains how the specific alignment works, and the Alignment Guide gives a general summary of all Alignments, including the Lawful alignment as it does not have a featured guide. These guides, while they contain objectives, do not give any rewards to the player for speaking to them. Master Duelist and Marksmen After the player speaks with the Alignment Guides he will speak to the Master Duelist who explains the concept of dueling and also hands the player a Training axe, and the Master Marksmen who hands the player a few arrows to begin his journey. The Master Marksmen tells the player how tiered arrows work on certain tiered bows and the like. The Armor Guide and Scraps Following up the road will lead the player to an inlet where the Armor Guide is situated next to a few anvils and a wall. The wall explains the concept of tiered scraps and how they repair equipment and can be exchanged for certain items in Dungeon Realms to a Merchant. The Armor Guide tells the player how to repair items with an anvil and also with scraps. Upon completion of his objective the player will be given a tier one leather scrap for his journey. Master Enchanter, Beacons, and Orbs The last Guide on the player's journey is the Master Enchanter. Near him there is a Beacon and a wall which explains the Enchantment Scroll and Orbs Mechanic. Speaking to the Master Enchanter will educate the player on these concepts also upon completion of his objective will give the player on Tier 1 Enchantment Scroll. This is the final guide on Tutorial Island, and if the player has spoken to all the required guides he should be able to speak to the Ship Captain to be transported to Cyrennica and the player will receive a set of Tier one Training Armor and the rewards the player obtained from the Guides he spoke to.